


ἤθελον, ὦ κιθαρῳδέ, παραστάς

by Arianne, patrexes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Language Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrexes/pseuds/patrexes
Summary: The airship is unnaturally quiet on the ground with only the auxiliary engines operational, and Regula longs for the sound of Varis’ breath, his own name growled into his ear.





	ἤθελον, ὦ κιθαρῳδέ, παραστάς

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dp, which should be hot if only it weren't for regula van hydrus' narrative voice. hover/click for translations with creator styles on!

The airship is unnaturally quiet on the ground with only the auxiliary engines operational, and Regula longs for the sound of Varis’ breath, his own name growled into his ear. The phallus he uses is a fine piece of metal, heavy in the hand; when Varis chooses to use it upon him, Regula aches for days from the weight of it. Without him it is a mere shade of the pleasure; a satisfying burn to have taken it dry, but once his body has grown accustomed and warmed the chill of it, there is little enough to hold his interest. 

If he were to take it out now, he would not even be sore. He takes up his linkpearl from the bedside table. 

“My dear,” Varis answers. His voice is thin, compressed to transmit with minimal delay across the vast distance which separated the imperial province of Doma from all Regula held dear in the capital. The technology itself is a marvel, unheard of only a decade prior; the first deployment of van Hydrus’ VIth, for all its prestige, would be more dismal by far should Regula be limited to the letters he and Varis had exchanged throughout the campaigns which first brought Othard to heel. “What news of Doma?” 

“If we must discuss politics, I would much prefer that of civilized men,” Regula says, and Varis’ laugh is a warm thing, a balm to Regula’s frustrations. “I had rather a different topic in mind. I have—that is, I am attempting to sate myself in your absence.” A sound escapes Varis’ throat, picked up faintly by the receiver but known to Regula nonetheless: the sound he draws from Varis when he takes him into his mouth. Regula must take hold of the phallus as it threatens to slip from him, suddenly slick as though it were Varis’ own cock within him. But is not Varis, this lifeless thing, cold where Varis’ mere touch raises fire within him, half the sheer size of him, so that it is not painful even when he is dry, moreso than he has ever been for Varis; at least when he is awake. 

“Again it isn’t enough?” 

“No,” Regula answers plainly. “Never.” 

“Ah.” Varis pauses, so brief it might be only imagined. “Ergo calās ut _calem_ tē.” His breath is rough upon the hard c of the second _calō_ in the way of the Allagan, and Regula’s heart skips a beat as much for Varis’ command over the language as for the vulgarity. 

“Χαλάω,” Regula affirms. He rocks into the hard press of the phallus out of habit, for were Varis _here_ and speaking to him thus, he would rock against the swell of his cock. 

“If the one you have is not enough, then take up another.” Varis’ order comes on a voice nearly as rough in Garlean as in Allagan—Regula affecting him so, and Varis must be touching himself now with the thought of him. 

Though he yearns to obey, Regula bemoans, “I have none which do you justice.” 

“You misunderstand me. Do you not have two?” 

“_Oh_,” Regula breathes in recognition, and Varis barely allows Regula the moment for it. 

“Which is the first?” 

“The metal.” 

“Then take the stone beside it.” 

Without removing the first Regula reaches into the drawer at his bedside, his hand curling around the slim stone phallus—slim, as though it were not the width of any other Garlean’s. He retrieves it and nothing else: Varis had made no mention of oil, knowing well Regula’s dislike of it. 

Varis’ voice low in his ear: “Have you found it?” and, unthinking, Regula nods before he voices his _yes_. “Bonus. Tē futue.” In the impropriety Regula cannot find his voice even to give an affirmation, an affront in its own right. He can offer Varis only his gasp as he cants his hips forward, forcing the metal inside him to press against the back wall of his channel so that the head of the stone phallus might press in in front of it. 

This is the more difficult approach, the unforgiving angle he prefers when he begs Varis force inside his fingers as well. Regula parts his lips, and holding them open begins the slow effort of seating it inside him. The slick which had so eased the metal’s slide now feels barely enough; even the polished granite when dry heats with friction as it drags against his walls. The stone is carved to mimic a man’s length; it tapers only gently near the center, and it is enough that Regula winces at the strain of it, sure he’ll need work not to limp tomorrow even if somehow he does not tear. 

His gaze never leaves the stretch of his own entrance around the twin phalluses, the burn nearly as satisfying as around his husband’s girth. 

He does not hear the sound he makes, but he must have made some wanton noise, for he hears Varis. “You have both in that neglected hole?” 

Regula answers, voice breaking, “I think—together, they’re more than you—” 

Over the line, he hears Varis’ sharp inhale. “Then your cunt will ache with the stretch for days,” he says, and Regula can imagine the soft look which will have crossed his face, erasing for a moment that ever-present frown.

**Author's Note:**

> _calare_ entered latin as a loan-word (< χαλάω, ‘loosen, slacken’)… in graffiti calo is virtually a substitute for _futuo: cil_ iv.2021 add. p. 214 ‘dionysius qua hora uolt, icet chalare’ [et al., …] the use of greek in the bedroom by non-greek women is castigated by martial (10.68) and juvenal (6.191ff.). the restriction of calo to graffiti in a sexual sense shows that it was a vulgarism. (adams, _the latin sexual vocabulary_)


End file.
